User talk:Magazine166
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Magazine166 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 15:55, December 2, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Networker Article The edit you made to the Networker article broke every table. Please be sure to use the 'Preview' button before submitting edits. Thanks, and welcome to the MLN Wiki! 23:40, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, thanks for the tip! - Magazine166 Ok. Can you set up a trade mod on your page and load it so we can get the deal from my cafe done? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafe Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction 11:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I do have one. Be friends with me and click it. Magazine166 (talk) 11:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I'll happily give you thornax but in exchange i want gypsum pipes or fairy dust 15:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm sorry ted, I don't have anymore fairy dust or gypsum. Sorry, that's all I have. Magazine166 (talk) 15:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll click on your trade mod then and to get thornax you can order from my store Ted's shop there's a link in my sig. 5 for 1 click! Thanks, ted, but I have a lot of thornax's. Thanks for your offer. Magazine166 (talk) 15:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) May I befriend you? I'm rank 3 as well. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer''']] Um, why not? And next time, leave a new message, thank you. Magazine166 (talk) 15:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Test Just a test post! Magazine166 (talk) 18:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Again, another Test Mag 15:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Something Man, if I was lucky, I wish I had a barnstar like everyone else. Mag's Userpage (talk) 16:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Super Test 17:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) 17:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) i have add a background color-- 17:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Fred. 17:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) no problem.If you want that i add something tell me.-- 17:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No, it's okay. I'm completly find with it. 17:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Auction If you gave/give me the clicks I will give you the items. See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 11:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, 52 it was right? Yeah, I go do that. 11:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Um, where do you want it? 11:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 50 on dino excavation, 2 on dino pet. See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 13:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I go do that now! 15:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Need 8 more on you dino excavation module. I'm out of clicks. 15:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I will send you the items. -- See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 17:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hello!!!! hay i am Lego aquaman13 (on mln Im am your friend thire13) need help getting to rank 4 cuz i am about to get to rank 5!!!!! thanks for the help you gave me on mln Lego aquaman13 Well, np. I'm always here to help. 10:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) to you can you order something from my store? i need buisness. thanks! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891/bens_click_trades Benjamin6891 (talk) 22:30, December 15, 2010 (UTC)